Missions (Etrian Odyssey I)
Missions are obtainable from the Radha Hall. They are only given at certain times, such as after completing a stratum or reaching a certain floor. The missions mentioned below are in the order you receive them. Adventurer's initiation New adventurers must be tested by mapping the 1st floor of the Labyrinth. Meet the soldier on B1F for the details. In this mission, you must map the area in the red lines which will show up on the bottom screen to prove you are able to go further into the Labyrinth being sure to draw in the lines The terror of Fenrir A pack of wolves patrols the bottom of Emerald Grove. Defeat Fenrir the alpha of the pack, and perhaps their menace will be no more. To unlock this mission, you must open the first door you see and talk to Tlachtga and Ren, a hexer and a ronin. Then, go to Radha Hall and accept the mission. To complete this mission, defeat Fenrir on B5F. From this mission, you get 2000en as a reward. Retrieve the dragon's egg A dangerous dragon resides in the Primitive Jungle. You've been charged with going to the dragon's nest and retrieving its egg. For this quest, go to where the Wyvern lives on B8F and do NOT get into a battle with it. If you do, run away. It's a boss that should be encountered much later. Just creep behind it, steal the egg, and try to bring a warp wire and get out of there. From this mission, you get 1500en as a reward. The hunt for Cernunos Cernunos, the king of the Jungle, is blocking further exploration of the Labyrinth. Eliminate the thing before we lose more good men. Cernunos, the boss of the Primitive Jungle is on B10F. From this mission, you get 3500en as a reward. Map the newfound Stratum Congratulations on reaching the Azure Rainforest. It's an unknown region, so we'd like you to create precise maps for B11 and B12F. This mission can be quite annoying as you must create perfect, PERFECT maps and walk everywhere, meaning you can't just go to a walkthrough. However, you get 5000en from the Radha Hall for you troubles. Also, there are four soldiers that you can get part of the map from, though you will need to walk to those areas. Furthermore, you need to defeat Royalant and walk into her room. Lurker in the rainforest We've received word of a mysterious creature deep in the Azure Rainforest. Investigate this unknown life form and report back with your findings. You get warned by the forest folk at a certain stage on B13F, but 'you' decide to go in further. When you near the door that leads to Cotrangl, the boss you need to defeat for this mission, you are warned. And you should take this warning carefully, because Contrangl can be hard. You get 8000en for completing this mission. Annihilate the forest folk The humunoid race of forest folk must be eradicated to allow further exploration of the Labyrinth. If its us or them, it's going to be us. The last mission. For this one, you are warned that the Chieftain is involved shadily with the Labyrinth, and so are Ren and Tlachtga. Do finish this, you must defeat Iwaopeln, on B20F. After this mission, you don't get any more missions, but you get a reward of 15000en from this one. Category:Etrian Odyssey I